Where The Heart Is
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: My first fanfic: AU : What if Keith did die but Felix was never killed? a LoVe story COMPLETED!
1. A New Life

1She sat in front of the grave stone. It read:

Keith Mars

Beloved Son, Father and Husband

1964-2005

She wept and her tears fell onto the newly dug earth. Logan, Duncan, Alicia and Wallace stood behind her, Logan's hand on her back.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked

She wiped her tears and attempted to stand up.

"I'll be ok. Its just so sudden."

_I can't believe my fath- Aaron did this to her. Shes so hurt. I can't stand it. _Logan thought

Veronica stood up and Logan grasped her hand. They walked to the black limo and Logan opened the door. Veronica and Logan slid in and they headed to her apartment.

**Veronica's Apartment**

They opened they door. The living room was empty and Veronica's things were stacked in boxes next to the door. Logan grabbed one and took it out to his yellow X-Terra. When all the boxes where loaded up, Veronica and Logan headed to his mansion where Veronica would live for a while. Before departing, Veronica looked one last time at the place she had called home for the last year. A tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it away before Logan could see. And she and Logan sped away to start their new lives...together

PLEASE REVIEW! If you want me to continue e-mail me and tell me. Cause then I don't have to waste my time writing a story no one likes.


	2. Outburst

**The next morning...**

Veronica woke up next to Logan. She looked over at his sleeping face.

'God, hes hot even when he sleeps' she thought

He woke up and smiled. He was happy she was living with him but was sad, due to the circumstances. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Veronica gave him a peck on the cheek. She rose from under the covers and headed to the bathroom. Logan rolled out of bed and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Navarro was making eggs, bacon, sausageand toast.

"Good morning, Mr. Eccholls." she chirped with a thick Spanish accent. "Is Ms. Mars joining you?"

After Mrs.Navarro said Veronica's name, Logan heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil." he said and ran up to giveVeronica a kiss. He picked her up and swung her onto the couch. He then began tickling her sides.

"Logan! Stop that!" she said while laughing. He stopped and she slid out from under him. she headed into the kitchen, which smelt thick with bacon and sausage.

"Good morning Mrs. Navarro." Veronica said to the housekeeper.

"Why good morning Veronica" she replied."I heard about your father. My condelences. Eli sends his as well"

"Thank you" Veronica said, staring at the tile floor, thinking of what had happened during the last few days. She walked across the floor, opened up the cabinet, took out a glassand went to the fridge. She opened it up and took out some OJ and poured herself a glass. She headed over to Logan on the couch, who was watching the morning news.

_"Last night as a Miss Veronica Mars was leaving the Kane estate, movie star Aaron Eccholls hid in her car. It turns out, Ms. Mars had tapes of Aaron and the late Lilly Kane in bed together. He attacked her and Ms.Mars crashedher car into a tree. She escaped but Mr.Eccholls became concious and tried to set her on fire. She was rescue by her father, Keith Mars the outstead sherriff who accused Kane billionaire Jake Kane of murdering his own daughter. In this rescue attempt, Mr.Mars was severly burned and is currently in the hospital being treated for 3rd degree burns. More on the fiveo'clock news"_

Logan continued watching but then noticed Veronica next to him. There were tears sliding down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and said,

"Its over now, its all over" Veronicasettled her headonto his chest and began to sob quietly. She didn't stop until Mrs. Navarro cried,

"Breakfast is ready!"

**Later that day...**

Veronica and Logan walked hand and hand on their way to the newspaper room. He held her tightly at the waist showing the rest of Neptune High that she was his. They got dirty looks from MadisonSinclair, Dick Casablancas andthe rest of the 09-er crowd. But Logan wouldn't let anyone ruin his day. Veronica was his and his alone. nothing could put him down until...

SLAM!

Duncan pushed Logan up against the lockers and started screaming in his face.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE DATING MY EX, LILLY'S BEST FRIEND! AND YOU KNOW I STILL LOVE HER! HOW COULD YOU!"

Meg, Veronmica and the rest of Neptune High stared and Duncan let Logan go. Veronica rushed up to Logan. Logan sank to the floorand Veronica sat in front of him,stroking his cheek.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She then stared hard at Duncan and looked back at Logan.

Logan got up and said "Yeah, I'm OK. As long as you're OK, I'm OK."

They then continued to the newspaper room, leaving Duncan in the dust.


	3. Surprise

As they walked away from Duncan, Logan got a brilliant idea. He stopped andleaded Veronica towards the school parking lot to his yellow X-Terra.

"Where are we going, Logan?" Veronica asked bewildered

"You'll see." he said with a smirk and they sped out of the Neptune High parking lot. Fifteen minutes later, they were at Neptune Marina.

"Why are we here?" Veronica asked Logan pointed at a yacht in the distance. "That," he said "Is the Saint Lynn. Dad named it after Mom when they got married; it was his wedding present to her. It was hers and she left me everything in her will, so I thought I'd take it out of storage and put it to good use." He led her to the dock where the St. Lynn was tied and held her hand as she climbed on. Veronica admired his backside as he climbed up to the cockpit and got the boat started.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

_So this is how the other half lives._ She thought jokingly. She and Logan were standing near the yacht's railing admiring the horizon. His arms were wrapped around her petite waist and his chin was rested on the top of her head. After standing there for a good 10 minutes, Logan got a strange impulse to carry Veronica down to the yacht's cabin. And being a man to follow his impulses, he literally swept Veronica off her feet and carried her down to the cabin, where they proceeded to make out. He placed her onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What are we doing?" Veronica asked between kisses.

"I like to call it evening the playing field since you're so damn short." Logan replied and started to kiss her again.

"Logan---could---you please---stop for---just a minute." she asked while he was kissing her neck. Logan stopped immediately, after all Veronica is not someone you want to piss off."We are moving wayyy too fast.We need toslow down. First we fell in love and now we are living together. Its going too fast." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Then Logan began to speak.

"Veronica, I've known you since I was 12. when I first came to Neptune and you learned who my father was, you weren't like other girls. You didn't flirt with me or ask me for my father's autograph. You treated me like a new kid trying to fit in. And ever since that day, I've always had a small flame in my heart for you. When you kissed me that day at the Camelot, that flame became a raging bonfire, burning for you and our love. And now that we are living together, even though itsunder tragic circumstances, I need to ask you something."

He pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to Veronica.

"Open it." he urged. Veronica opened the box and the contents made her jaw drop. It was a beautiful 15kt diamond ring in the shapeof a heart. Logan placed Veronica off of him, and fell to the floor on one knee. he took the box gently from Veronica's hands and held it open to her.

"Veronica Mars, would you take the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man on earth?"

* * *

Stay tuned... Veronica's answer is on the way. ButI bet alot of you already know what it is and I promise, the next chapter is gonna be very juicy and ripe with details but it might take a while so **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Happily Ever After

He pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to Veronica.

"Open it." he urged. Veronica opened the box and the contents made her jaw drop. It was a beautiful 15kt diamond ring in the shape of a heart. Logan placed Veronica off of him, and fell to the floor on one knee. He took the box gently from Veronica's hands and held it open to her.

"Veronica Mars, would you take the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man on earth?"

Veronica stared at him, unable to say a word. _'Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening. It can't, it just can't. I love Logan but oh my god am I ready to settle down yet? I don't even know...' _she thought

"Veronica? Hello! Earth to Mars!" Logan said, interrupting her thoughts "Well? What do you say?" He look at her, his eyes pleading and full of hope. Then Veronica made her decision.

"Yes! Logan, Yes! I'll marry you!" she screamed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan hugged her and they stopped the embrace briefly so that Logan could place the ring on her left ring finger.

* * *

**7 months later...**

Alot had happened since the day Logan had proposed. Aaron was put on trial and setenced to death by lethal injection. He had two counts of murder, Lilly and Keith and one count of abduction, Veronica. Logan hand was grasping firmly in Veronica's as the sentence was annouced. He had been waiting since he was 4 years old for this and now it was finally happening. He couldn't wait till he and Veronica finished high school so they could buy a new house and get away from the past.

And finally the day had come. Their last day at Neptune High, the end of their golden years. Veronica walked hand and hand with Logan through Neptune High to their last class of the day with Mr. Wu. When the class was over, Veronica was overjoyed. It was now only 48 hours away from her and Logan's wedding day, 48 hours before she became Mrs. Logan Eccholls. Mrs. Eccholls... HA! She laughed quietly in her brain. Lilly always said thats who she was going to be. A rush of sadness flooded her mind. Lilly...I wonder what she would think of me and Logan getting married, she thought.

They walked out of Neptune High for the last time towards Logan Yellow X-Terra. He opened the passenger door for Veronica and she climbed in. Logan wentover to the driver's side and climbed in. He started theX-Terra or the canary as Veronica liked to call it.They drove to the Eccholls mansion and cuddled on the couch.

* * *

**2 days later...**

Veronica was looking radiant in her pure white strapless floor-lenghth wedding dress. She wore no veil but her hair was curled and she carried a bouquet of red roses. Logan stood at the beginning of the church with the priest and Duncan. Duncan had come to terms with Veronica and Logan together and eventually with the two of them getting married. Meg stood at the other side of the priest as she was Veronica's maid of honor. When the priest pronounced them husband and wife, Logan and Veronica kissed for what seemed like an eternity. As they walked to the entrance of the church, Veronica noticed all the smiling faces who had witnessed their marriage. Wallace, Alicia, Darryl, and Mac sat on Veronica's side. Dick, Beaver aka Cassidy and even Trina sat on Logans side. Weevil had even shown up and stood in the shadows. As Veronica and Logan left the church, they were smiling and giving each other brief kisses. They headed to the white limo and sped off to spend their wedding night at the Eccholls mansion.

As Logan carried Veronica over the threshold, they smiled and laughed as their new lives as husband and wife began.

* * *

**5 years later...**

Logan walked into their new home only to be greeted by his 4 year old son, Christopher and his 2 year old daughter Natalie. They ran up and gave their daddy a huge bear hug. A very pregnant Veronica walked in. She was due to give birth to twins in 4 months.

"Hello Mrs.Eccholls," he said giving his wife a long kiss "And hello little Ecchollses. This is your daddy and he sorry he hasn't felt the first kick you gave to mommy cause I've been outing shooting something called a movie." Veronica laughed and gave him a playful smack on the head for his sarcasm. Veronica then went back into the kitchen to finish making the pasta.

That night, they went to bed that night happy and healthy. But when Logan woke up the next morning, his pregnant wife was nowhere to be found. But instead he found a note.

Dear Mr. Eccholls,

If you ever want to see your wife or your unborn children ever again, forward 200 million dollars to an account number 4529671. Wait for further instructions. If you do call the police, I will kill her. I will know if you call. Remember Mr. Eccholls, I'm watching you.

* * *

Stay tuned. And i told you this was juicy chapter. Please review. 


	5. Unpredicted

Logan immediatly called the bank and had the money transfered. He didn't care about anything else but Veronica and their unborn children's safety. He hadn't even told Christopher and Natalie that their mommy was abducted. Instead he told them she was "shopping". An hour after the money was transferred successfully, there was a knock on the door. Instead of a someone, he looked down and saw an envelope with the initials L.E. He opened it immediatly and read it. It said,

Mr. Eccholls,

Now that the money has successfully been transferred, you may have your wife back. She is being held at a warehouse at 256 Willow Blvd. Hurry quickly because the warehouse is due to self-destruct in a half an hour.

"Daddy?" Christopher asked "Is mommy back yet?"

'No son. Uncle Duncan is going to be coming over while daddy goes to get mommy. Her car broke down, ok? Now go play nicely with Natalie."

Christopher nodded and rushed off to play with his Legos. Logan pulled out his cell phone to call Duncan.

"Hello?"

"Hey D.K, its Logan. Could you swing by and watch the kids for a half an hour? Thanks so much. Why?" Logan paused _'Well lets see, Veronica has been kidnapped by a pyscho-maniac andI only have a half an hour to save her, but hey nothing big'_ "No reason. Veronica's car has broken down and I have to go get her. Thanks D.K. See ya in a bit."

Logan waited for Duncan and when he got there, he sped off in his X-terra to 256 Willow Blvd. He quickly ran inside and saw that the warehouse was empty. The only thing that remained was another envelope. It read,

Whoops! Fooled ya didn't I? Your precious little wife is ok and so are your babies. Veronica only went into labor early so shes at Neptune Memorial. Ya better go get her!

Logan gulped and raced back to the X-Terra. He put the car into drive and sped quickly to Neptune Memorial Hospital, praying that Veronica and the twins were ok.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan was racing to the maternity ward praying Veronica was there.

"I need to find my wife! Her name is Veronica Eccholls!" he screamed frantically at the nurses station.

"Calm down, sir. I need to tell you something." a nurse responded trying to calm him down. "Your wife went into labor prematurely. We had to choose between saving her life or saving the babies' lives. We choose hers. I reto imform you that the twins are dead. It saddens me even more to imform you that Veronica is in a deep coma. We are unsure if she will come out of it or stay in a comatose state."

Logan faced dropped when he heard the words dead and comatose. He began shaking his head and sobbing uncontrollably. The bottom of his world had just caved in.


	6. Decision

Veronica sat on a cloud looking down at Logan sitting next to her next-to-lifeless body. Lilly plopped next onto the cloud next to her.

"Ya know, you gotta go back sometime. 'Cause if ya don't, Logan may pull the plug" Lilly said, stating the obvious.

Veronica sighed. Her dad had said the exact same thing, just in a different tone and a few more words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan had sat by Veronica's bedside for the last month. He hadn't shaved and was looking scruffy. He had never left her side in fear she would wake up and be all alone. He had Duncan staying with Natalie and Christopher and everyday they would come over and Natalie and Christopher would lay down by their mommy. They always asked why mommy wasn't awake and instead of telling them the truth he just told them mommy was "sleeping". They also asked what happened to the twins and Logan had told them they were with Grandpa Keith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica looked down as her children layed next to her lifeless body. And she just sat there and stared for the longest time befor making her decision. It was time to go back home.

* * *

Hi everyone. Sorry to make this chapter so short! I've been really sick lately which is causing major writers block. I promise the next few chapters will be longer! 


	7. The End

Logan was asleep in a chair next to Veronica's bed when she opened her eyes for the first time in a month. His hand was grasped in hers. Veronica squeezed her hand and Logan looked up wearily. When he saw Veronica staring back at him with her bright blue eyes, his heart soared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan lifted his head and saw Veronica staring back at him. Without thinking he pulled her lips to his and gave her a long kiss. Veronica smiled and Logan saw the twinkle in Veronica's eyes that he hadn't seen in the last month. He squeezed her hand briefly and rose from his seat.

"Nurse!" he yelled. A nurse scuffled in nervously and smiled when she saw Veronica awake.

"Hello, sweetie." said the nurse walking to Veronica's side "We've been waiting for you a long time." She took Veronica's pulse and wrote some notes down on her chart. "If all goes well, she can go home in a few days." she reported. Then she walked out of the room and Logan felt happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Veronica and Logan walked through the door of her house to be greeted by Natalie, Christopher and a smiling Duncan.

"Welcome back!" Duncan said and gave Veronica a brief hug. Logan put Veronica's bags down and wrapped an arm around his tiny wife's waist.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Natalie and Christopher cried, reaching their hand up to their mother.

"Hey Nat and Chris!" she said kissing the tops of their golden-haired heads. "I'm back!" she crouched and her children hugged her. She hugged them back and whispered into their hair "And I'm never leaving again."

She lifted her head up to look at Logan, who was smiling down at them. She realized this is where her heart is and where it will forever stay.

**The End**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to finish their story but I am so glad with all the reviews I've gotten. I hope the ending wasn't too sappy! And alsobe sure to check out my other FanFic, New Beginnings!**


End file.
